Nappa
Nappa (ナッパ) is an elite Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta, and Vegeta's partner in combat. He is the secondary antagonist in season one of DragonBall Z Abridged. Prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Nappa was the Royal Vizier of the Saiyan Army. After his race's demise, he, along with Vegeta and Raditz, worked as soldiers directly under Frieza's command, which led him to Planet Earth. Personality Canon In the anime, Nappa is an antagonist. He is an elite Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta, and Vegeta's partner in combat. Prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Nappa was the General of the Saiyan Army under the Planet Trade Organization and aid/partner to the young Prince Vegeta as well. After their race's demise, he along with Vegeta and Raditz work as soldiers directly under Freeza, which leads him to Earth. He greatly respects Vegeta as he is greatly loyal to him. Abridged Series While he's just as loyal to Vegeta here as he was in canon, Nappa is portrayed as incredibly dim-witted and naive with a childish demeanor. As seen with him "playing" Patty-cake with the Z-Warriors. He also seems to be generally oblivious to the pain and suffering he causes (an example being him cheering gleefully while destroying earth's entire naval fleet). He is also the most greatest Pokémon Master of all time. Nappa's stupidity is also a major source of stress for his partner Vegeta. The most notable example is when he "waits" for Krillin to finish his turn, causing Vegeta to have an aneurysm just from the sheer stupidity. After his death and subsequent revival, Nappa seems to have strangely matured from his original childish self, having become a successful Hollywood producer. He has since become very calculating and tactical business-wise, which helped to propel Mr. Satan to absurd levels of popularity. At the same time, he takes joy out of using technicalities in contracts to screw over his clients and employees for the sheer fun of it. In the Anime In the original anime, Nappa is the partner of Vegeta from Planet Vegeta, They first appear on the Arlian's planet before the Planet Vegeta is destroyed. Vegeta and Nappa battle the Arlians and kill all of them. Nappa and Vegeta realize Raditz was defeated. They then head to Planet Earth and encounter the Z Fighters and killed them (excluding Krillin and Gohan). Goku finally comes to save Krillin and Gohan from Nappa and Vegeta, Goku uses the Kaio-ken and defeated Nappa. Nappa begs for Vegeta to help him get up, and Vegeta grabs his hand, pretending to help him but then as a punishment for his failure, Nappa is quickly thrown in the air by the Saiyan Prince, as a Saiyan who cannot move is "useless", according to Vegeta. After he begs Vegeta for his life, Nappa is ultimately destroyed by Vegeta's Galaxy Breaker energy blast. In Dragon Ball GT, Nappa escapes hell when Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu helps them, One of his first acts upon resurrection is to destroy an entire city then Nappa encounters Vegeta and gets destroyed again. Biography Background He was at one time King Vegeta's royal vizier, serving while King Vegeta was worried of Freeza's intentions to destroy Planet Vegeta. Nappa recommended that he sit Freeza down and order him not to destroy his planet, assuring King Vegeta that Freeza would have to be really evil if he did not go for that. Though King Vegeta was willing to listen to him, he asked that he take his son Vegeta off of the planet in case things did not work out between them. Start and Searching for Dragon Balls When Goku informed Raditz about the dragon balls, Vegeta and Nappa overheard it via Raditz's scouter transmission. Vegeta and Nappa then decided to go to Earth: Vegeta wanting to go for immortality and Nappa for panties. Terror on Arlia During their way to Earth, Nappa constantly got on Vegeta's nerves by asking him "Are we there yet"? To the point that Vegeta let them stop on Planet Arlia. Upon meeting the "locals" they got thrown in prison. Nappa warned Vegeta not to drop the soap, prompting Vegeta to threaten to shiv Nappa. While one of the inmates was spouting how he was going to make Vegeta his "prison bitch," Vegeta and Nappa broke out and met the King. Although Vegeta wanted to kill the King, Nappa noticed the queen and told the King to mate with her. He then took a picture of it with his cell phone and sent it to Vegeta, much to his disgust. Afterwards the King released Yetti, Nappa thought Yetti was cute and wanted to keep him, but accidently killed him, Vegeta then killed the King by "rocking him like a hurricane". The prince told Nappa and Vegeta that they're heroes and they would have statues erected to them… out of their dung. After they left the planet, with Nappa saying he thought they were heroes, Vegeta destroyed it. Arrival on Earth When they landed on Earth, Nappa destroyed South City because of an awkward silence to which Vegeta told Nappa that he would die and be out of Vegeta's hair forever (epic foreshadowing). When they faced the Z-Warriors, Nappa commented Piccolo was a Namekian and therefore did not have a penis. While counting the bald individuals there (excluding himself) he thought that Chiaotzu was a Pokémon and threw a Poké Ball at him to catch him but failed. While fighting Tien, he assumed they were playing tag and took his arm off. After surviving Chiaotzu's and Tien's final attacks, he fought Krillin and Piccolo, who were no match for him. While fighting Krillin, he stopped after Krillin said it was "his turn", causing Vegeta to have an aneurysm "out of sheer stupidity." Nappa remarked he didn't know Vegeta was that stupid, causing Vegeta to scream and say "Nine minutes, eighteen seconds, (the time of the video he kills Nappa) happiest moment of my life." As Nappa charged towards the remaining Z-Warriors at one point, he stopped in mid-air, astonished at the fact that he could fly (to Vegeta's shock in his stupidity). While waiting for Goku to come he destroyed Earth's navy (and whales), lost his armor and called it "The best day ever!" When Krillin's Destructo Disc came at him, Vegeta quickly tried to warn him that it was a trick, but Nappa reminded him "Tricks are for kids," (quickly changing Vegeta's opinion of him dodging it). It hit him and cut his face. After Nappa's accidentally killing Piccolo (who died defending Gohan) and almost stomping Gohan to death, Goku arrives. Vegeta reads his scouter upside down (reading Goku's power level as 1,006) and gives Nappa the OK to fight Goku. Nappa then fights Goku and is easily beaten to the ground, when Vegeta corrects himself in a bored manner (Saying Goku's power level in over 9,000 in a bored tone of voice) and breaks his scouter for unknown reasons (probably boredom). Death of Nappa Goku questioned Vegeta on whether or not they had killed Piccolo, which Vegeta confirmed they had, leading Goku to further explain that the Dragon Balls on Earth were now no longer of use to them since his and Kami's death prevented their use. Though Vegeta was frustrated, Nappa confirmed that he had murdered Piccolo and added that at least the pair had fun on their travel to the planet, repeatedly asking the angered Vegeta if he remembered their adventure to planet Arlia which he called the bug planet. In response, Vegeta threw Nappa into the sky before he killed him. Post mortem After Vegeta's defeat by the Earthlings, he was relieved to know that things could not get any worse than what had already transpired, though was then contacted by Nappa who informed him that he was now haunting him. Shortly after being healed of his Earth injuries, Vegeta discovered from Cui that Nappa's scouter was responsible for Freeza learning of the Dragon Balls, screaming Nappa's name as he left Freeza Station. As Vegeta was rejuvenated in a healing chamber, Ghost Nappa spoke to him by indicating that he was thinking about what Zarbon had done to him while he was unconscious, ending by telling him to have fun with that. After Vegeta found Krillin amidst his breakdown over losing the last Dragon Ball needed to ensure he obtained his wish for immortality, Nappa appeared to him and he repeated his commonality of trying to silence him, with Ghost Nappa offering a brief greeting to him. Vegeta soon afterward snapped from the hallucination and asked Krillin where Nappa was, the latter reminding him that he had killed him and Vegeta relieving himself in remembering and asserting that Nappa was gone forever. Around the time when the Ginyu Force arrived, Nappa was summoned by Bakura, only for him to mock most of the people around him, especially Mai Valentine and Seto Kaiba, but when he saw Mokuba, he immediately saw him as another Pokémon and stated he had a Master Ball with Mokubas name on it. Resurrection After the Dragon Balls on Namek were used, Nappa is brought back to life thanks to a loophole resulting from Mr. Popo's wish on Shenron to revive all those killed by Freeza and his men. As Vegeta was technically one of Freeza's men when he murdered Nappa, Nappa was amongst the resurrected as well. He calls Vegeta, who is training in space to inform him that he is now a producer and is making a movie about his death called "Citizen Nappa", starring up and coming celebrity Mark Satan. Nappa mentions he's gonna change Mark's name, probably to something like Hercule. Nappa barely lets Vegeta get a word in edgeways, claiming him to be "not on (Nappa)'s board (of directors)" though he does invite Vegeta for lunch when he gets back, before signing off. The ending of Episode 54, Nappa recieves a phone call, Nappa explains that he saw what happened on the news and tells the caller not to worry and that he should just do some push ups, sit ups and pull plenty of buses, calling the caller "Champ", indicating the caller was Hercule Satan. This reveals Nappa will be in further episodes of DragonBall Z Abridged, but not because it was canceled by TeamFourStar in February 2020. The ending of "Dead Zone Abridged" reveals that the entire movie was in fact a movie idea Krillin was pitching to Nappa, under the name "Skygina." After pointing out some of the questionable choices in Krillin's writing, Nappa remarks that Krillin "Is going to go far in this business." Ultimately Nappa makes a sizable amount of money off of the film whilst Krillin gets nothing. Team Four Star later began a series of games starring Nappa and Vegeta. They act in a similar manner two how they did when together in the main series, only the two are slightly friendlier towards each other. Nappa still pokes fun at Vegeta, but he's much smarter and more easy-going than he was in the Abridged Series, and Vegeta has admitted to not completely hating Nappa, even enjoying playing games with him. He also played Silent Hill: PT with Krillin and despite having killed most of Krillin's friends and fleeced him out of his money, the two actually get along really well. Nappa briefly cameos at the end of Kai Abridged 2, where he unsubscribes from Team Four Star's Youtube account. He appears once again at the end of Episode 54, where after seeing Perfect Cell's announcement of the Cell Games he tells (presumably) Mr. Satan that not only is he sending his promo team to cover it, but that he's arranging for Mr. Satan to fly out on a plane the next day as well. He later hires Deadpool to assassinate Cell, telling him that doing so will result in a Spider-Man/Deadpool movie. He also tells Deadpool that he can’t have Andrew Garfield, as he is out. Deadpool fails to kill Cell in the end however. Attacks * Bomber DX: Nappa tosses a energy sphere against his opponents that creates an explosion on impact. He first used it accidentally against his pet on Arlians. * Break Cannon: Nappa fires a energy beam from his mouth. First used to try and kill Gohan, but inadvertently kills Piccolo. * Rock Smash: Nappa smashes his foes into a rock. First used against Chiaotzu when the latter grabbed on to him. * Arm Break: A rush attack that Nappa used against Tien while emitting a lighting aura. * Volcano Explosion: Nappa rises right hand with index and middle fingers up, releasing a white Exploding Wave. Nappa first used this technique to wipe out all of King Moai's guards on Arlia, He used this again to destroy East City as the first thing he does when he arrives on Earth with Vegeta. * Eye Lasers: Nappa shoots laser-like beams from both eyes. First used against the military army. * Pokeball: Nappa can captures every person who stand on his way, and even captured some Pokemons for more powerful being on standard enemy. First used against Chiaotzu when nappa calling him a "Pokemon", but it didn't work. Nappa Bomber DX.gif|Bomber DX Nappa Break Cannon.gif|Break Cannon Nappa Rock Smash.gif|Rock Smash Nappa Arm Break.gif|Arm Break Nappa Pokeball.gif|Pokeball Ghost Nappa Ghost Nappa is the ghost of Nappa, who was killed by Vegeta. Nappa returns as a ghost to haunt Vegeta for the rest of his life. He retains the same personality as the original Nappa, but now he has a theme song for himself. The theme song is a parody of Ghostbusters theme song, with the most prominent part being Nappa singing Vegeta's name and inserting "You know you love me as a ghost!" along with a loud "Woo!" at the end. Appearances Trivia * Majored in Child Psychology in Saiyan University, with a Minor in Pain. * Nappa is a Skywalker and the lockers form the way to defend Goku and the skills with power Level is 9000 and Nappa his power Level is 7500 Mix up. * He sent Deadpool to kill Perfect Cell in exchange for getting a Deadpool and Spider-Man movie made and giving him and Spider-Man the same room. * Was named as "Duke of Hurl" by King Vegeta, because "If you put anything in front of him he'll sign it", and "When you're an adviser to the king you can get away with pretty much anything." This is a fact he is evidently quite proud of as he brought the paperwork in his pod to prove it. * Nappa is so child-like because his parents died in a spaceship accident stopping him from ever growing up. * Nappa is a mortal nightmare of Pokémon and the revives with The Paint Town Red gameplay in his own video with the real fighting games. * The hat added to Nappa in his role as the Royal Vizier to King Vegeta is a reference to Aladdin antagonist Jafar, who wore a similar hooded hat. * He named his Saibamen Snuggles, FooFoo, Cabbagehead, Other Cabbagehead and Vegeta Jr. (Killed by Vegeta). * Nappa was originally the most annoying bald person in the universe to Vegeta, while Krillin was the second until his death, making Krillin the most annoying bald person in the universe. However, because of the loophole in the wish made in the Frieza saga, he was brought back to life making him once again the most annoying bald person in the universe. * He subscribed to TeamFourStar after he was brought back to life, but he unsubscribed after he watched DBZ Kai Abridged episode 2. * In the original anime, he stays dead. The loophole that brought him back to life exists because unlike in the original, Mr. Popo didn't include the condition of being killed "on Namek". * Because of the same loophole that brought him back to life, none of the people Nappa killed would be brought back, as Nappa was technically Vegeta's soldier when he was killed, not Freeza's. * His battle-cry "For pony!" is a reference to the character Richard from Ryan Sohmer's web-comic: Looking for Group. * Despite being killed by Vegeta, Nappa doesn't seem to hold any ill will towards his former comrade, other than haunting him as a ghost. Once revived, he even happily offers to take Vegeta to lunch when the latter returns to Earth and plays video games with him for the TFS Gaming channel. * Nappa has appeared in and been referenced in (and himself made reference to) 'Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series' at least twice. * Nappa made a brief cameo as a ghost in the abridged series Code: MENT (made by Purpleeyeswtf) in an argument between Death the Kid and LeLouche, after DtK says "I think some of them (dead souls) got out" -cut to Nappa- "I'm in your show, f*cking it up!" * Nappa also cameos in the Q&A pilot episode of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Abridged, wherein he asks Jotaro Kujo "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck a banana?" Jotaro curtly responds with "Your mom." * Nappa makes another cameo appearance in the VIsion of Escaflowne Abridged series in his ghost form, apparently attending a "center for special people in the afterlife". * Had a modeling career with Vogue magazine. * Nappa likes bald people such as Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo. * During Krillin's Kienzan scene, in the original, Vegeta yells at Nappa to DODGE this attack, in the abridged series, he dodged it without Vegeta's help (Vegeta told him to catch the Kienzan...with his teeth), so either he's smarter than he looks, or TFS just made fun of Krillin. * His childish personality, may be inspired by ARDBZ Nappa, as they're both childish. * Nappa seems to have a small obsession with Pokémon. * Nappa appeared in a Promo for Screen Junkies' Honest Trailer for DragonBall Evolution, in association with TeamFourStar themselves. As he talks with Optimus Prime about a number of Movie Deals based on the Transformers Franchise. Only to learn that the Honest Trailer voice is working with the Z Warriors to make a Honest trailer for Dragonball Evolution, ''much to Prime's dismay. * Nappa's film, "Citizen Nappa" is a reference to the popular 1941 film, Citizen Kane. * In Team Four Star's "I am the hype and so can you" Nappa is heard doing cocaine, and in the ending he can be heard doing it with Armin. * Takahata101 said in a 2009 interview that Ghost Nappa came from staring at a laser all day carving elevator buttons for his factory job. * He is hilarious and you will forever quote everything he says. ''Everything. *In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Voice 8 of the Custom Male is Nappa/Takahata101, frequently parodying the names of the attacks, such as Tri-Beam becoming Geometry, Neo Tri-Beam becoming Advanced Geometry, Wolf Fang Fist becoming Puppy Dog Punch, Recoome Kick becoming Creamer Kick, fully charged Dynamite Kick becoming Mega Super Ultra Hyper Alpha Whatever, Final Flash becoming Last Blast, Big Bang Attack becoming Tryhard Attack, Big Bang Kamehameha becoming Tryhard Bang-ahameha, Special Beam Cannon becoming Makankōsappōalpagos, Dodon Ray becoming Bang Beam, Final Shine Attack becoming Twinkle Beam Attack, and Spirit Ball becoming Dodge Ball. During certain attacks he'll make various TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z: Abridged in-jokes, such as Crusher Ball becoming Space Australia (TFS Jeice's home planet), Destructo-Disc becoming Pizza Time (a reference to the Destructo-Disc pizza gag from the TFS DBZ Abridged Frieza Saga), or sing Cat Loves Food (TFS Yamcha's hit song) when performing Sleepy Boy Technique/Lullaby Punch. When using the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack Super Skill, he say "Hey, Look It's Me!" which is a reference to Ghost Nappa. **Nappa shares the same voice as Dumplin. *Because Nappa only appears in the Saiyan arc in the original Dragon Ball Z, all footage of Nappa starting after his revival in episode 30 were original footage created by Team Four Star. *Nappa knows what soap is while Vegeta does not. Gallery cung.jpg|Nappa and Vegeta in prison. Vegeta'doohe.jpg|Nappa overhears the transmssion. Badnews.jpg|Nappa wants to go to Dairy Queen. Nappa.png|Nappa taunts the Team Four stars/Z Fighters. Category:Aliens Category:Former Villains Category:Freeza's soldiers Category:Idiots Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Siblings Category:Main Villains Category:Royal Characters Category:F.A.G. Category:Canadians Category:Heroes Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Kaio-ken Victims Category:Annoying characters